1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novelty lamp that is visually unique, as well as a source of light. With the use of an electrical motor, the Morphing Lamp changes its volumetric shape.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
After a patent search, no prior art device could be found. There were other lighting devices that had elements of rotation like U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,038 to Sun et. al. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,278 to Wolens et. al., but they did not relate to the unique shape changing quality of the Morphing Lamp.